


7:34 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Wrong color,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	7:34 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Wrong color,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he bought a rare animal for her and he scowled.

THE END


End file.
